This Could Be It
by AngstQueen199
Summary: Things took a turn for the worse quickly. This plague hadn't even been around more than 24 days when it all came to an end. Is this it? Is survival all there is now? How is everyone supposed to make it? ... Are we all gonna make it? { Zombie apocalypse survival story. Who lives, and who dies? Let's find out. T for blood and gore. I am open to ideas/recommendations. }
Welcome to my first story in a very, very long time. As a full time college student, it seems the only writing I do nowadays is for assignments. But I had a dream last night, and it inspired me to write this. I do hope you enjoy. Disclaimer; I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Reviews are appreciated; I accept ideas

It had been a hectic week. Paris was in a panic.

The last three weeks, a plague had been spreading across the entire world. The plague would take over a person completely; make them extremely volatile, and crave human flesh. The only thing that seemed to stop the infected was a blow to the head, or a blow to the vertebra. They were relentless, and people were getting torn apart. Most countries had called a state of emergency.

It had been exactly 24 days since the outbreak when it reached Paris, and the town fell apart.

Marinette had woke up, and immediately sat up, sensing something was off. Her clock told her it was 3 AM- four missed calls from Alya, two from Nino and one from- Adrien? This was definitely off; something was wrong. Today was supposed to be her practice graduation; oh, how time flew. She jumped up, and slowly walked down the stairs. She heard the TV on, and heard her parents talking in quiet, stressed voices. She took note of the suitcases by the door. What was going on..?

"Mama…? Papa..? What's going on?" She asks, looking over at her parents. Her mother and father turn quickly to look at her, their eyes wide. Marinette immediately took note of the bandage on her mother's arm.

"Oh, Marinette… You're awake." Her mother said softly. Her father stepped forward.

"Marinette, you need to go up and pack your stuff. Take enough clothes, warm and cool, but don't take anything you don't need." He said, his voice stern. Marinette flinched. She'd never seen her father so… Strict. Serious. She knew then and there that whatever was happening, it would change their lives. She nodded in response to her father, and with one more glance at her mother, she turned and rushed upstairs. She had just started packing when her phone rang again. Right, she'd forgot to call her friends back. She picked up her phone, and answered.

"Alya, what's happening?" Marinette frowned, continuing to pack as she talked.

"Mari! Finally, oh my god, I-I was so scared you'd- Marinette, where are you? It- it's bad outside. The plague- it's here. Listen, my Mum is with me, and so is Nino and his parents. Adrien wants us to all get to his mansion ASAP, he says it's the safest place to be right now. Where are you? Are you still home?" Alya's voice was rushed and panicked. Marinette felt ice cold fear enter her veins. The plague- the one she'd read about and seen on the news. She finished packing her bags; putting one picture of Adrien in her suitcase before zipping it up.

"I-I- yeah, yeah Alya I'm home. With my parents. We- we're meeting at Adrien's house? That's the plan? I- I need to let my parents know." A sudden rush of fear came over her. Paris needed Ladybug right now, to help get the survivors to safe places. But her friends and family needed Marinette. She looked over at her dresser, and saw Tikki looking out the window, a pained expression on the kwami's face.

"Okay- yeah! Just get there ASAP, we-" her phone went to static. Marinette blinked and cursed. No cell reception. No more calls. She quickly got dressed and put her phone in her pocket before rushing down the stairs to her parents.

"Mama! Papa! Alya called, she said a bunch of people are going to Adrien's house, because it's safer.. W-With the security and all. I think we should go there!" She said quickly, holding her suitcase. Her father thought about it, remembering what the Agreste residence looked like. That fence… the security system… Yes, it would be safer. He looked over at his wife, and she nodded.

"Alright, that's where we'll head. We have to stick together, okay? Stay very close. No straying. And- and if you see someone infected, stay away from them." Her father started- and suddenly Marinette zoned out. She felt Tikki poking at her shoulder through her jacket, and a thought occurred to her.

They'd be a lot safer if Ladybug were the one escorting them to the mansion. Well... She no longer had to fear, right? The world she knew was likely over, at least until the military and CDC figured out this mess. And... It was time for her parents to know anyways. She took a breath and looked at her parents.

"Mama. Papa. I want to keep you two safe. There's something you need to know." She closed her eyes. "Tikki… Transform me!" She felt her kwami's swell of pride; she was proud of Marinette for being brave and telling her parents. Then her transformation begun, and the familiar feeling of her red suit covering her body brought a sort of calm, serene feeling over her. Once her transformation was over, she looked at her parents, fearing their reaction.

Her father's eyes were wide, his mouth agape. He blinked; once, twice. Then he smiled, his eyes weary. "My daughter, the protector of Paris. Of course. You were always so courageous." His voice quivered; finding out your daughter was constantly risking her life to save Paris was big news. Her mother leaned on her father, eyes tired, smile on her face.

"I always knew you were so strong, Marinette." She said softly. Marinette felt relief wash over her. She smiled and hugged her parents.

"Thanks mama, papa. I love you all." Marinette stepped back and took a breath. Get into work mode. She nodded. "Let's go. I'll keep you all safe." She held onto her yoyo.

They gathered up the suitcases, and stepped outside, Ladybug standing in the front. She saw smoke in the air; buildings were on fire, but it didn't look like too many. She took a breath. They needed to move, and fast. She looked at her parents and nodded. Time to go.

She led them through the streets, making sure to check they were close behind her every few moments. She saw the shambling infected, and she almost wanted to gag. The first one she saw was a young woman, no older than 22, who's stomach hung outside of her body, her intestines dragging under her feet. She saw more as they ran, some hardly gruesome at all, some horribly deformed. She managed to avoid all of them, making sure her parents did the same. They were soon on Adrien's street, and they made a bee-line for the front gate. Once they made it, Ladybug quickly banged on the gate, glancing around them. About seven infected were shambling towards them. Come on, come on gates open! She swirled as the gates finally opened. Her parents rushed in, and she rushed in after them, making sure the gates shut all the way before running inside the mansion with her family.

She surveyed the lobby as they entered. Alya and her mother sat at the base of the stairs, and Nino and his parents were leaning against the wall, speaking in hushed tones. She didn't see Adrien. As the doors closed behind them, all their heads turned and immediately Alya and Nino were rushing over.

"Ladybug! You're okay!" Alya smiled, but then froze, seeing Marinette's parents. "Wait- wait wait, w-where is Marinette?!" She gasped. Nino's eyes turned concerned, laying a hand on Alya's shoulder. Marinette's parents stepped forward and smiled.

"Don't worry, she's okay." Her father reassured her. Alya seemed unconvinced. Ladybug stepped forward, taking a breath.

"Alya, I'm-" She was cut off by a loud voice.

"Ladybug!" The voice was almost frantic, and the relief in the voice was almost smothering. Ladybug blinked and looked up. She smiled as she saw the one person she'd been extremely worried about.

"Chat Noir!" She gasped and rushed forward, meeting him halfway up the stairs in an embrace. She never wanted to let go of him, and of course he felt the same. She felt tears form in her eyes.

She had feared that this plague would prevent her from seeing her partner ever again. They had grown so very close over the last two and a half years. She still had feelings for Adrien, of course, but she had found herself falling in love with Chat Noir as well. Their love was mutual; but they weren't technically together. And yet… Marinette believed that with this apocalypse… That would change.

"Mi amor, I was so scared- I thought- thank goodness you're okay." Chat Noir breathed, hugging her close. "Je'taime, Ladybug. Please, never leave my side again." His voice was shaky, and so full of relief. Clearly he'd been very worried. Ladybug breathed a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Chat Noir. Don't worry, I'm fine. Je'taime." She says softly, and blushed lightly as she quickly kissed his cheek. She rarely showed her affection for Chat, she was flustered too easily. But Chat absolutely loved it when she showed affection.

Speaking of which, he was smiling so widely, it brightened her whole world. He purred for a moment, before stepping back and looking at everyone. Alya was smirking, as she elbowed Nino.

"Told you they were a thing." She murmured.

Chat Noir's face faltered. "Where's Marinette?" He asked, seeing her parents, but not her.

Ladybug looked down. Well… There was no time like the present. She walked back over to her parents; their smiles gave her strength. She turned to everyone, looking at Chat Noir.

"I think… It's time I shared my identity. May as well, right?" She smiled weakly. "It's not something I can hide anymore." She took a breath. All eyes were focused on her. She closed her eyes and let her transformation end, feeling Tikki sit on her shoulder as she became Marinette again. She waited a second, scared for their reactions, before opening her eyes. Alya was wide eyed, smiling widely as she squealed softly.

"Oh my gosh- oh my gosh my best friend is Ladybug. Oh my gosh." She laughed.

Nino was smirking, eyes wide. Chat Noir- his eyes were so soft, almost… Melancholy. He smiled sweetly and walked forward, taking Marinette's hands in his own.

"My Lady, this whole time, all these years… I've wondered who you are under the mask, so that I could learn all about you, and love every part of you… And all this time, you've been right in front of me. Or should I say, right behind me. You always sat behind me…" He chuckled softly. "Oh, how I've yearned for this." He closed his eyes, and Marinette blinked as she saw his transformation end to reveal- her mouth dropped open and she gasped. Adrien. Adrien was… Chat… She blinked. Wow… No wonder she couldn't stop herself from falling for Chat. All this time she thought she was in love with two people, when in reality, she was in love with the two sides of the same man. She laughed. "I love you Marinette." Adrien smiled, his green eyes sparkling as he hugged her close again. Marinette was on cloud 9.

It was then that reality kicked in, and the smiles dropped from everyone's faces.

Marinette's mother whimpered, and collapsed. Her father caught her, and cried out in concern. Marinette was at her mother's side in an instant. Everyone's faces grew concerned, and Adrien stood beside Marinette, eyes wide with concern.

The bandage fell off her mother's arm.

Revealing the bloody teeth marks that were enveloped in her flesh.

Marinette felt sick to her stomach. She knew how this would go. She heard her father cry out.

Her mother wasn't breathing.

Everything went hazy, Marinette's hearing went fuzzy. Her eyesight went blurry. What... What were they supposed to do? Her sweet, living, nurturing mother- she would be okay right? She had to be. There was no way she was infected. No way. It was impossible. She would be fine. She had to be.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Adrien squeezed her shoulder. She blinked and saw her father lay her mother's body on the floor, crying silently. She instantly hugged her father and began to sob.

The plague had claimed the first person she cared about.


End file.
